


Making the best of an inopportune soul bond

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Romance, Smut, Soul Bond, The Force Ships It, and falls in love with Obi-Wan, barest whiff of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: The Force has decided to grant two halves of the same soul another chance at happiness, and reunites Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Unfortunately, the Force doesn’t have great timing and there’s a rather inconvenient war going on.These are short, chronological but not always continuous, scenes that make up a love story.Whilst the story ends in Chapter 13, Chapter 14 is an utterly shameless self-indulgent bit of fluff in which Obi-Wan gets pampered by his man.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 99
Kudos: 337





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is me trying something TOTALLY different, practicing writing romance and being more concise. Each chapter will be about 1000 words and some will be continuous and some won't be. It might not be to everybody's taste but I hope you enjoy!

The Force entity that was once Qui-Gon Jinn was unable to find peace. He had never _truly_ found peace since leaving his former plain of existence, but now tranquillity and centred calm was further than ever. He knew that something was missing. He was incomplete, unfinished. And on all sides the Force itself was buffeted by sadness, exhaustion, heartache and darkness. It permeated everything.

The light side of the Force watched him. She noted his restlessness and his agitation, and her heart broke for him and the one he’d left behind.

They had both served her well; his other, living, half was a beacon of light in the darkness for so many, selfless and noble to his very core. And Knight Qui-Gon Jinn had been her staunchest supporter and servant when nobody else was listening.

If uniting them once more chased away even one tiny part of the darkness she felt, then she’d do it. Years of restlessness wearing on her and the bigger picture becoming almost unbearable to look at. Here and now she could offer two miserable beings the chance for happiness.

\---

Qui-Gon Jinn usually awoke in a location that he had no memory of falling asleep in under two conditions: He’d been captured and knocked out, thrown in a cell somewhere or he’d drank far too much and had made several questionable decisions. Or, he supposed adding a third option, he’d been persuaded to try some kind of ritual hallucinogenic.

None of the above though, could possibly explain how he came to wake up in what appeared to be the Room of a Thousand Fountains in the Jedi Temple, after losing consciousness on Naboo.

Strange.

He felt no threat in the Force, but he winced all the same. It was not the usual warm, calming Force he could call upon for comfort. Instead it was full of anguish, and misery.

Instantly he was on alert. Something terrible, _Galaxy chargingly terrible_ , had happened.

He had to find Obi-Wan, he had to find the council.

He wasted no time getting to his feet and striding out of the room, ignoring the shocked younglings dotted about.

The corridor was strangely empty. He growled in frustration. He couldn’t feel Obi-Wan on the end of their bond and _where was everybody_?

_Ah! There!_

He spotted what had to be the long cassock and silver bun of Master Nu, heading into the archives.

“Master Nu” He called, catching her up as she turned around. Only when she spotted him, he was met with the strangest expression of shock and fear. He pulled up short, feeling slightly guilty, something had obviously upset her.

“Apologies Master Nu” he said in a much gentler tone. “What’s going on?”

“Qui-Gon Jinn?” She whispered, seemingly in complete disbelief. Perhaps she was in shock from…whatever had happened?

He didn’t have much time to consider it however, when the poor lady fell into his arms in a dead faint.


	2. A lineage reunited

Mace Windu was a durasteel wall of a Force presence next to him in the otherwise empty hanger, and he was incredibly grateful for it. It was ridiculously early in the morning (or late at night, depending on how one thought about it) and what remained of his lineage had just landed in a very ropey looking ship.

Qui-Gon Jinn was about to come face to face with the last fifteen years.

He watched the ramp extend, and over the noise of his own his heart beating in his ears he could hear voices. That was them.

 _‘Breathe’_ Mace sent a gentle reminder through the Force and a pulse of reassurance. 

“Do you think anyone will be awake for us Masters?” A female voice, no doubt belonging to his great-grand Padawan.

“Don’t count on it Snips, I’m not even sure _I’m_ awake for us.” A male voice answered, followed by a pause. “What’s the matter with you? You look awful.”

“I’m fine I just…I just have a headache.”

Qui-Gon inhaled sharply. He’d recognise that clipped, high-class accent anywhere.

“Yeah well that’ll be your brain sloshing about in your skull”

“For the last time, I do _not_ have a concussion.”

“Sure Master.”

There was another pause before the higher voice was back. 

“Is it that weird feeling again Master Obi-Wan?”

“I think it might be Padawan, I’m sure I’ll be fine once I get some rest.”

A teenage Togruta led the way down the landing ramp followed by a handsome young man with a mess of wavy dirty blonde hair and a confident swagger.

 _‘Anakin’_ he concluded, amazed.

And then there he was, bringing up the rear. Unmistakable ginger hair, steely blue eyes and pale, angular face. Qui-Gon couldn’t speak, couldn’t think as he drank in the appearance of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. His apprentice was _a man_ , he marvelled.

Obi-Wan was in dirty, singed tunics and there was a dark bruise was around one eye. He looked exhausted and bedraggled, but his gait and his posture and his eyes exuded a quiet confidence and authority that couldn’t be faked. This was a _Jedi Master_.

Qui-Gon suddenly found his knees had difficulty supporting him. 

But the calm was broken abruptly, and he was yanked back to alertness by the snap-hiss of a saber igniting, and then two more, and suddenly he was faced with three Jedi ready for battle.

He nearly took a step back. It was an intimidating picture.

“What kind of Sith trick is this?” Anakin hissed, looking between him and Mace, who put his hands out in front of him.

“He isn’t a threat” he said calmly.

“He’s dead” the young man snapped. His anger and confusion almost tangible in the Force. It was like a supernova butting against his shields.

Obi-Wan’s sharp eyes were locked on Qui-Gon’s, his gaze parallel to the blue blade that was above his head.

“It’s me” he said quietly.

Obi-Wan didn’t move.

“Qui-Gon Jinn is dead” he said, his voice low and threatening, his words sharp.

“I know, but I’m back now. It’s me” he repeated, without moving.

“We don’t know how, but it is him Obi-Wan” Mace joined in, also remaining still.

“That’s banthashite what are you-“

“How can you know?” Obi-Wan interrupted the young man next to him, his voice remaining low and menacing.

“Look at me in the Force, Padawan, and you’ll know. I have nothing to hide.”

“Master don’t” Anakin warned.

Obi-Wan looked at him and then at Mace, who nodded once as if to confirm, and then Qui-Gon felt it. His former student’s presence in the Force was heartbreakingly familiar, as bright as a sunbeam and steady as a rock. He brushed up against Qui-Gon’s shields questioningly, and he felt a mad urge to laugh as even now Obi-Wan asked politely for permission to enter his mind.

It was amazing, like the sun coming out from behind the clouds or a beautiful flower blooming in his mind. The two presences met and wrapped around each other with no barriers. It was exhilarating and slightly overwhelming and he never wanted it to end.

He pulled down all his shields, coaxing the other man further in. He wanted more. He suddenly needed Obi-Wan’s presence like he needed oxygen. He felt like a blind man who had just been allowed to see.

He thought he could feel an echo of his own feelings, a wave of surprise and yearning, from Obi-Wan on his end but it was becoming difficult to determine whose mind was whose.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. _Mace._

He began to loosen his hold on his former student’s mind, gradually untangling them.

“You have a concussion” he breathed, opening his eyes to look at the other man, who did the same.

There was a split second where Obi-Wan looked at him with just an absolute ‘Obi-Wan Kenobi’ look of incredulity, before Qui-Gon’s relief turned to alarm. The younger man swayed where he stood for a moment, then his eyes rolled back into his head and Anakin just managed to catch him as he passed out cold against his former apprentice.

“Master!”


	3. A Bond

Qui-Gon had had a lot of time to consider Obi-Wan, once the healers had him settled. He’d been instructed to keep his shields as tight as possible and had been sent away, as it seemed he had been rather a bit much for Obi-Wan in his fragile state. He felt inordinately guilty about it; he’d been way to strong, too demanding.

To his dismay he learned from an unfairly disapproving Master Che that his former student did indeed have a concussion, as well as an assortment of breaks and bruises that apparently were normal for him.

And he’d never gotten rid of their old training bond.

Apparently, they had tried to get rid of it right after Qui-Gon’s death, but the process of digging it out proved to do be doing more harm than good, so firmly rooted in Obi-Wan’s mind was their bond.

And so, for fifteen years his former student had lived with the twisted stump of a snapped bond.

It must have been awful, Qui-Gon considered. Like having a phantom limb, or a break that never fully healed. Until it attempted to re-activate upon encountering Qui-Gon again and caused something akin to an overload in Obi-Wan’s mind.

Qui-Gon sighed and looked at the trees and flowers around him. He wasn’t allowed near whilst his old padawan was sleeping and healing with no distractions, not that it mattered. Over the last few hours their bond had been steadily gaining strength and he could feel Obi-Wan as if he were right next to him. An intensity that was completely different to what he remembered from Obi-Wan’s padawan days, but so incredibly welcome.

It felt like he was whole again, like he really had come back to life.

\---

A day later and the relief he could feel from Obi-Wan undoubtably meant he had been released from the healers.

_Some things never change_ he mused.

A pulse of welcome down the bond instructed him to seek out the newly recovered Jedi and he headed to their old rooms with a smile.

His former apprentice was sitting on the sofa, the same battered one that Qui-Gon had won off Micha many, many years ago. Their bond was thrumming with life; he was getting a steady stream of longing, welcome and…resignation?

From what he could see though, Obi-Wans’ face was guarded. Aside from a frown that Qui-Gon suspected was now characteristic, he was impossible to read.

The younger man looked up as he entered and Qui-Gon could’ve sworn his heart jolted a little when those intense blue eyes met his.

Standing in the doorway there was a fleeting moment where he badly, _badly_ , wanted to smooth over the wrinkles in Obi-Wan’s forehead and take his face in hand. Feel his thumb brush over that beard and see those wonderful expressive eyes widen in surprise.

Qui-Gon wasn’t blind. He could appreciate his former student had grown into an incredibly good-looking man. Striking red hair highlighted crystal-clear blue eyes and the well-groomed beard over his strong jaw led the eye upwards to chiselled cheekbones. 

Oh yes, the whole package was very attractive.

He snapped back to reality when he realised the other man was staring at him, calculatingly. He felt strangely naked in the face of that piercing gaze.

“It feels peculiar to invite you in” Obi-Wan said, one eyebrow arching sardonically. “Seeing as how these were your rooms”. Contrary to his words though, he gestured to the space on the sofa next to him, and Qui-Gon attempted to tamper down his eagerness as he nodded and made for the sofa.

“Thank you.” He said, commanding his feet to move. “Its good to be back” _in every sense of the word._

Obi-Wan smiled, lighting up his eyes. Qui-Gon suspected he’d heard the thought through their bond, which seemed to be getting more intense by the second. This close to Obi-Wan it was a wonderful beacon in his head, pulsing with life and warmth.

“You look well” he offered, sitting down.

“Thank you. If only you’d been in the Halls of Healing. Mater Che needed some persuading, I could’ve done with back up.” Obi-Wan took a sip of the tea in front of him, looking dead ahead. Qui-Gon knew, somehow, that he wasn’t offered any because Obi-Wan _knew_ he didn’t want any.

“Yes. I know you don’t want any tea and I know you think I’m nice to look at.” Obi-Wan said neutrally. “We may need to work on our shields.” He added, with a small, wry, smile.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile a little, looking at the teacup on the table.

“It’s…unlike anything I’ve ever felt.” Of course, Obi-Wan knew what he was talking about. He said nothing though. “It wasn’t like this before.”

The younger Jedi sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“We have a Soul Bond.” He stated flatly. Qui-Gon got a very quick impression of _pleasure, frustration, disbelief_ in their bond.

“Is that…such a bad thing?” Qui-Gon asked gently.

“We’re at war Qui-Gon” Obi-Wan sighed quietly. “I can’t…have a Bond.” Emotive blue eyes turned on him.

Qui-Gon made possibly the bravest move he had ever made and placed a hand on the bony knee of the man sitting beside him.

“You don’t need to do anything. I am happy to just have a bond with you.” He meant every word. He’d never felt like this before.

Obi-Wan still didn’t look at him.

“I’ll have to go back to the front soon” he said quietly, sorrowfully.

Qui-Gon have the knee a squeeze.

“I will be here, when you return.”


	4. Friendship, then happy ever after

He was not generally a man prone to dramatic or poetic statements, but as the time since Obi-Wan’s departure grew longer, Qui-Gon Jinn began to feel more and more like he’d been given a precious gift only to have it pulled just out of reach.

His days were full of busyness and work, he wasn’t cleared to be one of the “Jedi Generals” and nor did he want to be, but it was all hands on deck in the creche, in logistics and intelligence gathering. It felt good, being busy and useful, like he’d never been away.

But something was missing. There was a pale, ginger, hole in his soul.

He resisted the urge to slap a hand to his head.

He was a hopeless romantic, Tahl had always told him as much. But really, there was no need to sound like a lovesick spice head.

The most frustrating part was knowing Obi-Wan felt the same. He could feel, every so often, the pulse of longing and loneliness from the man the Force had reunited him with, but every time he’d reached back he had been gently but firmly rebuffed.

It was driving Qui-Gon mad.

Truly, he was delighted with their bond, and he meant it when he said he was not expecting anything, simply content to have Obi-Wan’s bright warm steady presence simmering away in the back of his head.

But now he didn’t even have that. In a painful letter soon after his departure Obi-Wan expressed an explicit desire to block their bond.

_‘Having you with me out here is almost indescribably good, Qui-Gon”_ he’d written. _“It’s like a piece of home is with me always.”_ Qui-Gon had smiled at that.

“ _But I find myself in more and more dangerous situations as this blasted war continues”_ the message continued. _“And should something happen to me, it would have terrible consequences for you through our bond. I can’t in good conscience put you in harms way with me._ ”

Qui-Gon’s heart had sank. Of course. He should have expected as much. Stupid, noble, compassionate Obi-Wan.

He knew of nobody else with such a talent for standing in the way of their own happiness. It was something they’d definitely have to work on.

_‘I may not be able to have a soul bond with you right now but I would value your friendship, should you be generous enough to offer it, more than I can possibly say.’_

What being could say no to that? He’d give Obi-Wan the Galaxy on a plate if it was in his power, but if his simple friendship was what he wanted, then by Force he’d give it.

It didn’t stop him from reaching out occasionally when he felt their bond thin at times. He was only so strong. 

But, Qui-Gon had begrudgingly acquiesced and the two had settled into a rewarding, slightly-more-than-friends friendship. 

He lived for Obi-Wan’s near daily messages, the clever man had a talent for writing and a knack for turning the mundane into a real story.

He heard all about the mischief his battalion got up to; ‘shinies’ attempting to flush contraband down the toilet, an ambitious engineer’s attempt at soup and the resulting kitchen fire, how much he lost backing the wrong medical droid in a race.

The fondness by which Obi-Wan spoke of them make him smile. His other half had well and truly been adopted by his men. He ached to be there with him.

They kept up a steady stream of correspondence, each time Qui-Gon got a thrill from seeing the message waiting icon on his communicator, each message giving him more insight into his soulmate.

That self-deprecating sense of humour and dry wit that kept him company for years was still there, but the shyness and uncertainty had all but evaporated, leaving in its place effortless sophistication, wisdom and a downright dangerous amount of charm.

With each letter he could almost physically feel himself sliding helplessly past the ‘friendship’ mark and into what lay beyond.

The more he read, the more he wished to have the other man safe, home and, (it was getting harder and harder to deny) in his arms. He spent many a night alone with the image of his brave, brilliant knight. His mind conjuring images of a pale freckled body covered in sweat and writhing beneath him, cut glass accent saying his name filthily.

He was, at times, very glad for the muffled bond.

_I would value your friendship_

Friendship. He could do that. Friendship, for now. And then maybe after that, sometime in the future, he could hold Obi-Wan in his arms and make him deliriously happy and wake up next to him every morning and they could grow old together and their love would transcend the stars.

Or something.


	5. Sharing Obi-Wan

Anakin Skywalker let out a long breath. The waiting rooms in the Halls of Healing were a depressing and uncomfortable place, despite the carefully crafted ambiance and peacefulness of the Halls, it was full of painful memories.

He and Healer Bant Errin stood in the corridor, peering through the glass at his Master looking deceptively peaceful and docile, (if battered), lying on the bed with Qui-Gon murmuring over steepled fingers in the chair next to him. For the first time ever Anakin thanked the Force for being temporarily Temple Bound.

He had watched with his heart in his mouth as Obi-Wan’s ship finally landed in the hanger, three days overdue, and his Master had staggered down the ramp.

It was only thanks to Qui-Gon and his…whatever-it-was-bond with Obi-Wan that they had a med-droid waiting. The tall man had been practically vibrating with anxiety next to him all morning in the hangar.

It was a weird situation, and it had taken Anakin a little while to get used to it and decide how he felt about the whole thing.

In all honesty, he wasn’t used to sharing Obi-Wan.

He knew that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s old training bond had re-activated and, despite his master’s characteristic reticence, he could sense it was much stronger than a normal training bond. Obi-Wan’s shields were heavier than ever so he couldn’t get a good handle on exactly it’s shape and form yet, but he knew the two men had spent the past couple of months corresponding almost daily, and on one memorable occasion Cody had received a worried call when Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan in danger. 

Whilst Anakin always chaffed at being stuck out of the action, especially when Padme was so busy, he’d appreciated the chance to get to know his grand-master better. It was difficult to imagine Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon working so closely together for all those years, they were opposites in so many ways; Unlike his tightly wound Master, Qui-Gon was incredibly laid back and followed his own rules wearing his heart on his sleeve (as much as a Jedi ever did). He was impressive, like a force of nature. But he was nowhere near as emotionally intelligent and shrewd as Obi-Wan. To Anakin’s mind, not as wise.

He supposed opposites attract, after all, and Obi-Wan _did_ seem much happier.

“They fit pretty naturally with each other, don’t they?” Anakin murmured, the Force was dancing around the two men, the first time he’d really seen them together. To him it looked like they were surrounded by a soft golden glow at that moment. “Like they’re supposed to be together.”

Bant stared at him silently, an inscrutable look on her face.

“Never mind” he shook himself out of it. “I’ll go say hi” he moved towards the door, but the Mon Calla healer made a negative noise and he paused curiously.

“I’ve been here before.” She said wisely. “They’re about to have…an argument. I recognise the signs.” she explained, nodding at the pair in the room beyond.

“An argument?”

_“FOR FORCE SAKE OBI-WAN! COULD YOU STOP HURTING YOURSELF FOR FIVE KRIFFING MINUTES?”_

_“Qui-Gon! I am perfectly capable-“_

_“You are not!”_

“…or a fight” Bant gave a slight smile and Anakin grinned back at her. “Well I supposed I’d better go to work.” She said with a sigh, throwing herself into the fray.

“Master Jinn I will not have you shouting in the healers ward. Control yourself please!” she scolded walking through the door. The Master looked suitably chastised before she turned to Obi-Wan, sitting up half off the bed.

“Obi-Wan dear, if you so much as put one toe on that floor I will sedate you into next week. War or no war.” She said in a sickly-sweet tone. “Now, if you promise to behave, I will allow you to sit up” she said, pushing a pillow behind his back and helping Obi-Wan into a sitting position.

Qui-Gon immediately started fiddling with the IV drip and Bant had to slap his hand away.

Anakin hid a smile behind his hand at the two of them.

“Yes yes alright” His Master moodily shoed Bant away as she maneuvered him and fluffed up the bedding. His expression turned to one of immense relief when he spotted Anakin dithering in the doorway.

“Padawan! Do come on in, I need someone to be the voice of reason.”

A warm feeling bloomed in Anakin’s chest at the invitation, and he grinned as he walked in.

Qui-Gon gave him a look that could only be translated as “don’t you dare” and Anakin sent a pulse of understanding and solidarity to him in the force.

“Master, do you think you could just shut up and just relax for a while please?”

The look of surprised outrage on his Master’s face was comical, and Qui-Gon made a triumphant noise whilst he spluttered in the bed.

Anakin grinned and moved over to them, on the edge of that golden hue. Despite his pouting Obi-Wan automatically shifted his legs to make space on the bed, and Qui-Gon pushed the chair back a little to make room for him.

It had been a gift, he supposed, to have had Obi-Wan to himself all these years. Listening to them bickering around him, effortlessly and unconsciously inviting him into their special bubble, he supposed he could learn to share.


	6. Tempted by a Tall Handsome Man (Part 1)

It was taking all of Obi-Wan’s significant skill and ability to hide his rapidly worsening bad mood.

He hid a scowl behind a drink and observed the room. It was just the kind of gathering he hated; richly dressed sycophantic politicians milling around clutching delicate drinks, lying to each other and calling it ‘raising awareness’. And tonight, he was one of them. Apparently, it was important to have representatives from the Order present to keep the issues that were important front of mind. He was a visual reminder of the actual war, not the theoretical one these people seemed to be waging.

Well, he and his ‘mission’ partner were. He was self-aware enough to know this was a significant factor in his acrimonious mood. He looked across the room; there he was.

Chatting away with his usual soft, considering manner his...Qui-Gon, fitted in beautifully. The temple tailor had done a wonderful job with his dress tunics and Obi-Wan cursed them for it. The sharper lines and more tailored version of their normal outfit seemed to make him look even taller and more regal. The navy edging on the cuffs and obi of the cream tunic brought out his midnight blue eyes marvellously, and his hair pinned back off his face in a variation to his usual simple style seemed to round out the whole ensemble. He looked like some kind of King, or an Emperor.

Obi-Wan took a long sip of his drink. He wanted. Badly.

At his own insistence they’d been working on their shields for the past few months, since Qui-Gon’s reappearance, and thanks to their skill even in the same room they were no longer in each other’s heads, their bond successfully blocked. Friendship. It was the right thing to do, he knew that, but _Force_ he wanted.

This was nothing new of course. He’d wanted for as long as he had been able to imagine large callused hands all over him and a taller, bulkier frame pinning him down, a lilting voice whispering in his ear. But now it was close, it was all _so_ close, and it was _unbelievably_ unfair that he couldn’t just reach out and take it.

He knocked back the rest of his drink and stepped out of the balcony doors. He needed air.

He looked out into the night and closed his eyes when he felt his problem coming closer.

“There you are” a warm hand settled on his shoulder and the slightest pressure encouraged him to turn around. Dark eyes appeared to drink him in, roaming his body with a satisfied smile and he felt a slight pulse of lust come at his shields down their muffled bond. To his profound irritation Obi-Wan could feel a blush gradually making its way from his ears to his face.

“You look incredible” The bigger man said quietly, earnestly. Obi-Wan looked down at himself. He always felt a little silly in dress tunics, like a child playing at dressing-up.

“I hate these things” he deflected. Qui-Gon gave him a little smile and came ever so slightly closer. 

“I noticed.” He said drily. Obi-Wan sighed. He felt a little guilty.

“I’m sorry, I’m not myself tonight.”

“You’re tired”

That soft, gentle voice almost broke him, and Obi-Wan felt himself sag a little. He nodded once, saying nothing.

“If you let me in, I can help.”

Force it was tempting. To just let go and allow himself to embrace the warmth of their bond.

“I can’t” he sighed and looked away. He watched the other man open his mouth to argue “I’m doing what’s best.” He jumped in first.

“You don’t need to protect me!” Qui-Gon didn’t raise his voice but Obi-Wan could feel his frustration brush up against his shields.

“I do, I _do_ need to.” Obi-Wan snapped. “There is a good chance that I might not survive this war, and I won’t hurt you that way.” His words were met with an angry silence.

“Don’t push me, please” he begged quietly.

“Alright.”

Obi-Wan released a long breath and flashed a quick grateful smile. They both looked back at the gardens below in silence for a moment.

“There are other ways I can help though, you know, if you’d like?”

There was mischief and something he couldn’t quite identify in those eyes now and the tired General was immediately on his guard.

“Oh yes?” he arched one eyebrow as Qui-Gon came even closer, prowling almost. Obi-Wan suddenly felt very much like he was on the menu for dinner as dark hungry eyes fixed on his lips before moving up to his eyes. It was intoxicating.

“Yes indeed, it doesn’t all have to be supernatural bonds and a deep pairing of minds.” Qui-Gon continued conversationally. As though their hips weren’t centimetres apart. “Though that would be nice” he finished archly.

Obi-Wan would’ve rolled his eyes but was too focussed on attempting to keep his breathing even, to stop it betraying his hammering heart. He cleared his throat.

“I am open to suggestions”

“Excellent” Qui-Gon breathed in his ear and a wave of lust and desire crashed over him in the Force. Obi-Wan felt himself blush again. _Force what was he doing?!_

“Qui-Gon, our surroundings” He muttered. One of them had to keep their senses.

“Of course, Master Kenobi, we wouldn’t want to be…inappropriate” he muttered with a smirk. Obi-Wan shivered. He very, _very_ badly wanted to be inappropriate.

“I am afraid the evening has left me rather tired, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon suddenly pulled back and made sure his voice carried. “We’re not all energetic young things.”

“Not too tired I hope” he muttered to a snort from his companion.

“Of course, Master Jinn, I understand being dead must take its toll on one.” Obi-Wan answered back at a normal register. He moved effortlessly out of the way of the elbow aimed at his ribs “I shall make our apologies and leave the good senators to their festivities.”

“My thanks, Obi-Wan. I will summon a speeder taxi” he gave a little bow as he left, the picture of a perfect Jedi. Obi-Wan tried very hard not to let his gaze linger in inappropriate places as he watched him walk away.

_“Apologies Senator, I’m afraid I must depart. My companion is rather tired and I’m afraid I have pressing Jedi business awaiting me at the Temple.”_

Pressing Jedi business indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so, the next chapter follows on directly from this one aaanndd it's my first EVER attempt at a love scene. Eeeeee I'm so nervous! Fair warning to those who might not find That Sort Of Thing to their tastes, it's pretty much all porn and skipping it won't impact the story but hopefully it gives a bit of a further insight into their relationship dynamic.


	7. Tempted by a Tall Handsome Man (Part 2 - Smut)

The tension in the cab on the way home was almost tangible. Whilst inconvenient at times, and potentially downright dangerous, their connection, even when blocked, meant no words were needed as they both made a beeline for Qui-Gon’s temple flat; the nearest to the speeder park.

Closing the door behind him, for the first time in a very long time Obi-Wan Kenobi was suddenly rather nervous.

Only for a moment though, until strong arms were surrounding him from behind, holding him like he was something priceless, and a solid broad chest was at his back, lust and delight pushed at him in the Force. He couldn’t hold back the happy smile he knew was making him look a little goofy.

“Finally,” the taller man breathed into Obi-Wan’s neck, low and husky before giving a little nip. And by Force it was a miracle he didn’t just cum right there.

“Someone’s eager” he attempted to regain some of his composure, even as he learned into his partner’s movements and bared more of his neck, but he could hear his voice sounding strained and breathy. Qui-Gon chucked in that same low voice in his hear.

“I have been waiting for this for far too long, you tease” he felt him smirk, and Obi-Wan laughed as a hand found his ass and squeezed, before he was quickly turned around. There was a moment of dramatic silence as their eyes met, just the sound of their breaths against each other.

_We shouldn’t we shouldn’t we shouldn’t - Oh kriff it!_

He reached up, pulled those wonderful lips towards hm and pushed himself up for a kiss.

It wasn’t perfect; he’d been a bit too enthusiastic and their noses bumped, and teeth clacked, but it was all he’d ever wanted. Passionate and needing and loving. 

Their kiss deepened and Obi-Wan made a startled noise when a hand found its way into his tunics, gently loosening them open and slipping inside.

“Ohhh” he gasped softly, breaking their kiss and tilting his head as lips found their way to his jaw.

Qui-Gon chuckled in between kisses.

“So responsive my love” he teased approvingly. 

“Not my fault when you’re doing _Ahh_ \- that.” He gasped as the other man’s hand found his nipple and gave it a gentle pinch, before his tunic was pushed completely off and crumpled on the floor.

He could feel himself blushing madly as Qui-Gon looked down at him in wonder, running large hands over his bare chest.

“Force Obi-Wan” he breathed, before seizing his mouth in a demanding kiss.

“Mmmm”

They broke a part and Obi-Wan looked pointedly at Qui-Gon, and in the least graceful move he had ever seen, the smirking man attempted to take off his tunic at light speed. Obi-Wan laughed and helped when his eager lover got his head stuck in the head hole after not bothering with the ties.

They smiled stupidly at each other for a moment, Obi-Wan unable to keep himself from staring at the sculpted muscles in front of him, before Qui-Gon took his hand and with a kiss to his knuckles pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him down on to the bed. Trousers and underwear joined their tunics as his partner moved on top of him on all fours, arms caging Obi-Wan to the bed as the smaller man took his turn at stroking, kissing and groping, skin on skin.

They were both semi hard and every touch was going straight to his balls as Qui-Gon started to move, his hands getting steadily further south until he was straddling Obi-Wan, kneeling above him.

Qui-Gon Jinn was a big man. In every sense. As he used the Force to summon a bottle from the fresher Obi-Wan couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at his lovers _very_ large cock. Uncorking the oil with his teeth so as to keep one hand on Obi-Wan’s hip, Qui-Gon followed his gaze and Obi-Wan could’ve sworn the older man was blushing.

As the scent of sandalwood filled the air from the fancy oil, he felt a well slicked hand on his ass get lower and experimentally prod at his hole. Obi-Wan gasped, and then to his utter dismay he felt the nerves coming back full force, and quite without his permission his body tensed up.

_Oh Force! What if he couldn’t make it happen? What if he was too tight? What if they needed to swap? Would Qui-Gon even like that? How would-_

“Oh my love” deep lust blown eyes looked down at him tenderly. “Why didn’t you say this was new to you?”

“It…It’s not” he managed to grind out “I just…It’s been a while” To Obi-Wan’s mortification he could feel himself blushing even more.

“Hmm” Qui-Gon leaned down and tutted against his neck. “too busy helping other people, working too hard” he muttered.

“Nngh, uh” Obi-Wan managed to get out. It was honestly the best he could do with his lover nuzzling his neck so, and long talented fingers continuing in their quest and making him gasp with every touch.

“Shhh that’s it, I’ll take my time.”

Obi-Wan automatically tipped his head back when the bigger man began trailing kisses down his neck, punctuating his words.

“I’ll take as long as we need to” he muttered, all the while gently massaging and relaxing the smaller man’s ass, ghosting his breath over his arousal, Obi-Wan unable to do much more than grip the sheets, utterly overwhelmed.

Finally, _finally_ Qui-Gon deemed him ready and Obi-Wan thought his lovers cock so _slowly_ pushing into him might just be the best sensation in the Galaxy. He arched his back and gave a strangled cry as Qui-Gon groaned, deep and guttural, as he fully sheathed himself.

“Breathe love” Qui-Gon managed to whisper gently in between placing soft kisses to his chest and Obi-Wan let out a long huff of breath. Gods he was so _full_.

“Beautiful” Qui-Gon moaned as he started gently thrusting into him.

“More, please” Obi-Wan begged, wrapping his legs around his lover’s hips, hands reaching up to grasp strong arms.

“Obi-Wan, my beautiful Obi-Wan” he breathed, making more of a determined thrust this time. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but look away, head falling back on the pillow and turning to the side, unable to stop himself making rather embarrassing whining noises as he was pushed into the mattress again and again.

Neither of them lasted long, Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s thrusts getting desperate and he clenched around the cock inside him.

“Oh I’m – I’m-“ the other man cut himself off

“Yes” Obi-Wan nodded frantically and not a moment later he felt Qui-Gon’s orgasm rush into him as he came, branding him on the inside.

He gasped and keened at the sensation, his ass twitching with the change, before a moment later his eyes rolled back into his head, and he saw stars as lips were poised on the very tip of his cock, before he was being swallowed down to the hilt. Unable to stop himself pushing up into his lover’s mouth it was a matter of moments before he too was spilling himself inside the other with a cry.

Qui-Gon collapsed next to him, utterly spent, and Obi-Wan thought he might be drunk on the afterglow. He hadn’t been this tired, and this happy, in all his life. He could feel his own breaths finally calming down and he smiled at his love, tangled one hand in Qui-Gon’s messy hair, and pulled him closer for a sleepy, relaxed kiss, the Force humming with love and belonging.

They lay there, intertwined together in the semi-darkness, for a moment. Which was, unfortunately, just long enough for Obi-Wan’s busy mind to start working again.

“I’m sorry” he said quietly, turning away like a coward, to nestle against the bigger body next to him, back flush to chest. “I’m sorry I can’t open the bond. I just…can’t.” he paused. “Is this enough?” he almost whispered the last part.

Qui-Gon made a low noise and cleared his throat.

“I know love” he murmured, nose burying into Obi-Wan’s hair. “I’ll take you in whatever way I can have you” he said sleepily.

Despite the seriousness of the moment, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh you can take me in all the ways you want to” he said in breathy, playfully seductive voice.

Qui-Gon snorted and whacked him lightly on the hip.

“Filthy mind. Go to sleep.”

Obi-Wan felt a warmth grow from somewhere within and his stomach did a funny kind of flip. He tangled his legs in the long ones behind him and pulled a long arm over his body.

 _Force_ he loved this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it, Baby's First Smut! 
> 
> Don't worry folks, the all important aftercare comes next!


	8. Tempted by a Tall Handsome Man (Part 3 - the morning after)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan needs a little care after their...energetic activities the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding this chapter in because it's a little scene I can't get out of my head, hopefully it works with the order of things! Sorry if it confused people!

Obi-Wan was so wonderfully warm, and naked, and sleepy. Not the all-encompassing bone tiredness he usually shoved to the side, but a lazy kind of sluggishness that was utterly foreign to him.

He snuggled into the blanket a little, realising there was a hand draped on his hip.

Qui-Gon.

Almost too afraid to turn around and ruin the spell he pushed out with the Force, finding the man sound asleep in bed behind him, radiating peace and contentment.

Obi-Wan grinned into the blankets. Last night had been…amazing. He couldn’t _not_ look now, he needed to be sure this wasn’t all a dream. He wanted to see that beautiful face so close next to him.

Slowly and carefully he shifted ever so slightly to roll over without disturbing his partner.

_Ah!_

He stopped suddenly when a sharp, and very specific, kind of pain flared in his rear, and he froze.

Lowering himself gently back to the mattress he could feel himself blushing madly as the specifics of the night before came flooding back to him.

He considered himself in fairly decent physical shape, but his body was not _quite_ used to their activities (he tried very hard not to think about how long it had been since he’d actually had sex – one depressing problem at a time) and the kind of shapes he had formed last night, nor the tension in his muscles.

Force, at one point he was nearly bent in half! He had a sudden flashback to his toes curling, muscles taut, and his back arching impossibly.

He buried his red face in the blankets, breathing slowly and stretching out.

_Oww_

He felt like he’d gone three rounds with a gundark. He stifled a groan; his legs were aching like he’d gone on the galaxy’s longest hike and he cringed when his back let out a very distinct crack.

He wondered vaguely if warm up stretches would ruin the mood too much next time.

“Mm’bi-Wan?”

“Ssshhh, it’s alright” he said gently, desperately hoping his partner stayed asleep whilst he attempted to compose himself.

Taking a fortifying breath and holding it whilst he swung himself out of bed he managed to hobble gingerly to the fresher.

Qui-Gon was awake and sitting up when he emerged, frowning at him ever so slightly.

“What’s wrong my love?”

Ignoring what the endearment did to him Obi-Wan shook his head, trying to walk as naturally as possible to the dresser and pulling on an old sleep tunic.

“Nothing, it’s still early. Why don’t you go back to sleep?” he suggested gently, looking back at him on the bed.

His lover frowned more.

“Is…is everything alright?” there was something in his tone, a strange and unusual uncertainty that Obi-Wan had never heard before, and he gave himself a mental smack on the head.

 _Kenobi you idiot!_ He instantly felt guilty, realising it looked like he was trying to sneak away from the man he’d just spent the night with. Like this was some shameful one-night stand.

He smiled reassuringly and turned more towards Qui-Gon, trying to hide his wince as he sat on the bed.

“Nothing, truly its just…” he cleared his throat, feeling an embarrassed heat rise up neck “I’m just a little sore, that’s all.”

Comprehension dawned and instantly the other man was shuffling over to him, concern in his beautiful eyes, and Obi-Wan thought he did rather well not starring at the naked chest that came towards him.

“I’m so sorry!” he breathed, gently tilting Obi-Wan’s chin up, asking permission before a chaste kiss.

Obi-Wan laughed.

“I am certainly not.” He kissed back “last night was wonderful. You were wonderful, and I don’t regret anything.” He punctuated his reassurance with more kisses. “It’s my fault I decided to channel my inner twenty-two-year-old Jaja dancer. I’m afraid I’m rather paying for it now.”

He felt the other man smile against his lips as the kiss became more passionate and Obi-Wan let out a hum of approval.

Before thoroughly ruining the moment with a sharp noise as he shifted and the pain in his behind made itself known again.

“Sorry” he said quietly, again feeling an embarrassed blush as Qui-Gon pulled away, a sympathetic look him his eyes.

“Don’t be.” He said firmly. “You’re right it is still early” he gestured at the blankets. “Come back to bed and I’ll look after you.”

“Oh no that’s quite alrigh-“

“Please”

How was he supposed to resist that look? Nodding slowly he allowed himself to be pulled down, feeling the Force taking some of his weight as he was manhandled gently into a lying position, Qui-Gon kneeling next to him.

He closed his eyes as some shuffling happened around him, he assumed his partner was getting comfortable, only to freeze when he felt gentle fingers lift his right leg and started massaging gently.

He winced as he propped himself up onto his elbows looking down at the scene.

“What…?”

“Shhh, lie back and try and get some more sleep” the big man said gently “I’m just going to try and help. Let me know if it hurts”

Obi-Wan didn’t quite know what to do. It seemed churlish to make a fuss and Qui-Gon was still radiating satisfaction in the Force, clearly happy. He’d forgotten how physical his Master of the Living Force was.

And it _was_ rather lovely. He lay there for a while, dozing whilst warm hands soothed him. Gently rubbing and warming up unhappy muscles.

He made an involuntary noise of protest when Qui-Gon rolled off the bed with one final kiss to the palm of his slack hand.

“Sssshhhh stay there a while” the gentle voice promised him everything was going to be fine “I’m going to run you a bath.” Obi-Wan lazily opened his eyes a fraction but was utterly unable to keep them that way when a hand started carding through his hair.

“Mmmm” he commented helpfully.

Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle, but didn’t move.

“And then I’ll change the sheets, and we’ll have tea in bed.”

Obi-Wan silently, but vehemently, cursed the fact that he couldn’t currently ravish the man next to him. This man who knew him inside and out, who was willing to care for him like he was something precious, despite his refusal to activate their bond. 

How did he get so lucky?

“I love it when you speak so filthily” he mumbled, using the Force to pull his perfect man down into a joyful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the next chapter (Qui-Gon finds out about Rattatak and Ventress) will also be smut, so just watch out if that's not your cup of tea!


	9. Catching up and Comfort (Smut)

Qui-Gon Jinn had fifteen years to catch up on.

It had been a head spinning few months whilst he settled in to life at the Temple, caught up with everyone and explored his new relationship with Obi-Wan.

But, whilst he knew the bigger picture, it was time to get into the nitty gritty. His partner had only just returned that morning and was in Force-forsaken meetings all day.

Cup of tea by his elbow, bowl of snacks and a data terminal set up at the desk, he had been at it for hours and it was well into the night.

It was depressing work, now that he was up to the Clone War, reading about bloody battles and watching the casualty list get longer with each entry, but he needed to know.

It was at the end of a report on the 2nd battle of Jabiim that he froze. A single sentence, tacked hastily on the end of the report, made him freeze.

_Amendment to report, M. Windu: 8 th Month 22 Galactic Standard Calendar _

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, previously declared MIA, was later found to have been abducted by Assaj Ventress. After 2 months Knight Skywalker became aware of Master Kenobi’s status as a prisoner of the Sith and mounted a successful rescue mission. See file ‘Extraction, Obi-Wan Kenobi: Rattatak: 22 GSC’._

He stared at the screen. Two months. Obi-Wan had been a prisoner of the Sith for two months. He scrambled to find the file in the database.

It was a full and complete report on the state in which Anakin had found Obi-Wan. Reading in a frenzy he began to feel sick. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he read quickly, desperate to get to the happy ending.

It was the stuff of nightmares: A Sith mask, open wounds, infected gashes, burns, starvation, broken bones, _muscle maggots._

He pushed his chair violently away from the table and shook his head quickly. He thought he was going to be sick. The room was spinning, it felt like he couldn’t breathe.

His love, his Obi-Wan; gentle and kind down to his very core, had been abused horrendously. He could hear a ringing in his ears. He thought he might be shaking.

“Qui-Gon, Qui-Gon” Someone was calling him, and he looked up to find Obi-Wan kneeling next to his chair, hands on his face. “Dear one what’s wrong? What is it?” he asked desperately, large blue eyes worried.

He couldn’t answer, just let himself be pulled of the chair and into a tight embrace in a mess of limbs on the floor.

“It’s alright, you’re alright I’m here, I’m with you” Obi-Wan murmured soothing nothings into his ear, sending waves of love and reassurance at him in the Force, the blocks around their bond thinning ever so slightly. 

“Breathe with me” he instructed. Taking Qui-Gon’s hand in his he gently coaxed him into a basic breathing exercise.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but with Obi-Wan’s solid warm presence beside him he felt infinitely better.

“What is it Qui? What’s got you so upset?”

Qui-Gon raised a hand to stroke his love’s face.

“You were tortured” he said softly.

Obi-Wan looked at him.

“What?”

“You were tortured” he gestured to the terminal on the desk and the open file.

Obi-Wan, for once, didn’t seem to know what to say.

“I…I was, yes.” He admitted slowly. “But I’m fine now, Anakin found me and I’m fine” he said, his eyes begging Qui-Gon to believe him.

“I’m so sorry” he whispered.

“Not your fault.” Obi-Wan whispered back, eyes sliding to look at the floor. “It’s no-one’s fault.”

He couldn’t take it any longer. Still holding a hand to his face Qui-Gon pulled him in for a kiss. Long and meaningful.

Obi-Wan moaned against him and Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile. He deepened the kiss until Obi-Wan made a noise.

“Air Qui-Gon!” he panted, lips already a little swollen. Qui-Gon smiled again. He loved hearing his name on those lips. He loved Obi-Wan and right now he needed him, needed to feel his body strong and alive.

“Come on” he said quietly, standing up and taking his rather dazed love’s hand, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him on to the bed, following and pinning the surprised man with his greater bulk.

“Mmm Qui are you…sure this is…mmm…a good way of dealing with-ahh! With this?” Obi-Wan panted as the kisses continued. Qui-Gon simply nodded and started removing his love’s clothing slowly, sliding tunics off broad shoulders, batting away hands that tried to reciprocate and setting them firmly by Obi-Wan’s sides on the bed with a negative noise. Since that first time they’d had many nights to learn each other’s bodies and Obi-Wan was very active and giving in bed, characteristically generous.

He took his time with the layers of tunics his conservative partner chose to wear, watching each familiar patch of pale, sometimes scarred, skin appear and being so thankful for it, kissing and caressing as much as he could. He took his time, breathing in the scent of home. Yet again he delighted in his lover’s responsiveness, seemingly unable to stop noises of pleasure escaping him as Qui-Gon continued touching and kissing, gently grazing teeth along taunt muscles.

“Qui, I… _oh_! Appreciate the attention but” Obi-Wan broke off with a sharp gasp as Qui-Gon’s warm tongue found a peaked nipple “Could we maybe – ah” he arched his hips as large hands finally pushed down his underwear and caressed his behind “speed things up a bit?”

“Mmmm” Qui-Gon punctuated his answer with a searing kiss. “I want to take my time with you tonight.”

“But-”

“Shush” he instructed, determined to feel every inch of the man he loved very much safe and alive under him. If he couldn’t feel him in his mind, this was the next best thing.

With Obi-Wan gloriously naked he made quick work of his own clothes, freeing his erection, and got back to business, yet again catching and pushing away hands that made to grab him and pull him down.

“No, keep them still” he instructed. “Please.” He added softly, pushing love and sincerity through the Force as he worked his way down the lean, strong body under him. Laying soft kisses on scars and touching, just touching everything he could. 

Obi-Wan was a wonderful mess beneath him, throwing pleasure and trust at him in the Force his pupils were blown wide and his head pushed back baring his beautiful neck. Qui-Gon reached down for his hard cock and drew a long, broken moan from his love as he ghosted his fingers over it a couple of times, each one with slightly more pressure. Not being forced into rushing things, no matter how delightfully his love pleaded, he moved on to gently massaging and fondling his balls and then reached around further.

“Can I have you?” he murmured against Obi-Wan flushed ear, teeth grazing the lobe gently.

“Oh Force yes!” came the reply.

The smaller man made a strangled sort of keening noise when one well-lubed finger entered him, and Qui-Gon was gratified to find it was getting easier every time. His love was getting used to him. He added a second finger and then a third and stayed that way for a minute, cutting off Obi-Wan’s pleading with a messy kiss and putting another hand on his hip to still his movements.

“I’m ready, it’s fine” Obi-Wan panted. Qui-Gon grinned down at him and wiggled his fingers slightly, loosening everything up a little more.

Obi-Wan gasped and arched up again.

“Oh for- Please! Please Qui I want you” he panted

“Always, my love”

And with that he lined himself up, shifting his body and lifting one pale muscular leg up and over his shoulder as he slowly and carefully pushed his cock into the tight heat of his lover.

It was amazing, and he felt their muted bond light up with pleasure and lust and he couldn’t tell who it was from, so tangled around each other as they were.

Obi-Wan gave off a strangled cry as the larger man fully settled himself inside him, and Qui-Gon ran a hand through sweaty red hair, looking down at his love safe and worshiped and loved, as he should be.

“Move! Dammit Qui Please!” Obi-Wan’s eyes were amazing pools of need.

“Oh, my beautiful Obi-Wan” Qui-Gon breathed as he shifted ever so slightly and gave the slightest thrust. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan clenched around him and made another frustrated noise.

“Brave, strong, brilliant Obi-Wan” he was groaning now too as gradually, ever so gradually, he increased his tempo, building up to a slow rhythm. Predictably, the other man said nothing, only squeezed his eyes shut and threw back his head.

“Oh Qui,” he whined “my Qui-Gon” and buried a hand in his hair.

And that did it, something inside him snapped and the floodgates opened. He set a steady pounding pace, feeling himself draw close. He could feel his lover’s pleasure in their bond and now he made sure each thrust was hitting his prostate.

“I’m close love. Ahhh” he gasped, his voice a much higher pitch than normal. Obi-Wan nodded vigorously and made an affirmative grunt, seemingly too lost for words.

He sped up his tempo and took Obi-Wan’s erection in hand again. It didn’t take much for him to push Obi-Wan over the edge and he followed straight after with a grunt of pleasure, filling the smaller man’s ass.

They lay there for a while afterwards, tangled up in each other both working on taming their racing hearts and slowing down their breathing.

They didn’t really need words, the Force around them was filled with all their love and gratitude. Qui-Gon shivered as he imagined what it would be like once they actually activated the bond and opened it up fully.

He delighted in gently cleaning Obi-Wan off and was rewarded with warm, lazy kisses as they got under the sheets.

“I promise, I’m fine. I’m with you, I’m here” Obi-Wan murmured as they drifted off to sleep.

Qui-Gon nuzzled into his hair and squeezed just a little tighter as he too closed his eyes.


	10. The Life of the Party

In the grand hall, in the very centre of the Jedi Temple, the victory party was in full swing. Qui-Gon thought it was marvelous. The living Force was humming happily around all of them, Jedi and Clone alike, and the air was full of happy shouts and chatter over the sound of some kind of pop music being blasted over the PA system. The younglings and cadets had all been put to bed and the alcohol had come out.

A heavily pregnant Padme Amidala-Skywalker waddled up to him, leaning on the wall watching the proceedings.

“Wonderful isn’t it?” she asked. Qui-Gon looked at her and smiled.

“It is” he agreed. And then remembered his manners “Apologies dear Padme, shall we sit down?”

She waved his concern away.

“Oh no thank you, it’s just taken me five minutes to stand up” she said with a smile. Qui-Gon grinned at her. She was a truly remarkable woman who had worked so hard with Obi-Wan, Bail, Mace, Plo and the rest of the council to bring peace to the galaxy. He couldn’t wait to welcome her children to their unorthodox little family.

“I don’t suppose you have seen our men have you?” she asked, scanning the crowd.

“Not for a couple of hours I think.” He turned to her “I should imagine Obi-Wan has found a quiet corner to hide in” he said dryly. Padme giggled.

There had been an almighty cheer when The Negotiator had entered the party, straight from the senate floor debate on citizenship for the clones. Which, of course, he had won hands down.

Qui-Gon had watched with pride and an incredible amount of love as his partner turned bright red under the unexpected attention and gave an awkward little bow before being accosted by a number of clones and Jedi alike pulling him in to hugs and pressing drinks into his hands.

They had all been glued to the holoscreen, watching Obi-Wan in action and waiting with bated breath to find out if they were having a victory party or a farewell.

Qui-Gon took a breath, delved into the Force and looked for that wonderful, shining bright light. Unsurprisingly, he found him right next to the supernova in the Force that was Anakin Skywalker.

He opened his eyes and looked at Padme.

“I’ve found them.” he said, his eyes twinkling.

Their Men, it seemed, had escaped the party and were sitting on the roof of the temple, accessible by a ladder and a hatch from one of the storage rooms on the 67th floor. Qui-Gon had taken Obi-Wan there on one of their not-dates.

“I’m telling you we could do it!”

“We could not! It’s- it’s too far down we’d just…We’d just…splat.”

“Would not! Well, maybe, but it’d be cool if we could. I bet artoo-“

“BOYS!” Padme shouted up, whilst Qui-Gon looked on in startled amusement. She made quite a lot of noise for a such a petite person. Well, usually petite. “Don’t make me come up there and get you!!”

There was a pause in the chatter above. 

“Oh! Is that dear Padme?.”

“My wife. Yes! My wife, my lovely, curly, wife. Let’s go say hi.”

A moment later they backed away as the copper and beige blur that was Obi-Wan Kenobi jumped down through the hatch.

Qui-Gon was amused to note he wobbled rather a lot as he struggled to regain his balance and gave them both a wide toothy smile. 

“Are you drunk?” Qui-Gon asked incredulously. He’d never seen Obi-Wan drunk. He hadn’t thought there was enough alcohol on the planet.

Impossibly large blue eyes full of mirth turned to him.

“Hammered” Obi-Wan said happily, underscoring his words with a hiccup before lurching to the side.

Qui-Gon drank him in, desperate to commit the scene to memory. He’d never seen his partner so carefree, so obviously full of joy. An easy smile lit up his whole face and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

“Oof Ow.”

He watched a laughing Obi-Wan pull Anakin (who had landed in a heap behind him) to his feet and the two lent against each other.

“We’re smashed.” The young man confirmed with a serious nod. 

They made quite a pair, robes and tunics all askew, Obi-Wan’s hair looked a sight and both had slightly glossy red eyes.

Qui-Gon snorted.

“Well” he shrugged “Force knows you deserve it. Come on” he peeled his bond mate away from Anakin and tucked him in to his side. He fit so perfectly, even with limbs all over the place. Anakin slung an arm over Padme’s shoulders and the strange foursome made their way through the empty halls.

“Ugh, I’m so tired” Obi-Wan muttered into his shoulder.

“I know love.” Qui-Gon looked down at him and the goofy smile he got in return was adorable. He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss his bond mate on the nose _(“Not in public Qui!”)._

They said goodbye to Padme and a very, very, drunk Anakin at the speeder bay, and Qui-Gon managed to get Obi-Wan to his room and in to bed with minimal disruption. It turned out he was a wonderfully pliant drunk, and the elder Jedi managed to wrangle him into the shower and get some water down his neck with minimal fuss. By which time, Obi-Wan could barely keep his eyes open. The booze and recent events catching up to him.

“Aren’t you going to stay?”

Obi-Wan turned to look at him over his shoulder from his curled-up position tucked up in the bed. Qui-Gon froze. Whilst he knew he was always welcome at Obi-Wan’s side (it was where he belonged, after all), he couldn’t remember a time his love had ever directly asked for him. For anything really.

Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan was learning to ask for what he wanted. Even if he had to be absolutely out of his mind to do it, it was progress.

“Of course,”

He slipped in under the duvet behind the smaller man, who made a pleased noise and immediately shuffled back into him until his back was against Qui-Gon’s chest, and he pulled one of the larger man’s arms across his body, cuddling it and nestling in to him.

Qui-Gon felt himself flush. If his incredibly attractive lover kept wiggling back against him, he was going to have a fairly awkward problem soon.

“Mmm…” Obi-Wan said sleepily, oblivious to his partner’s discomfort. “Lovely warm giant.” He murmured.

Qui-Gon chuckled. 

“Go to sleep Obi-Wan”

“Kay”


	11. Their Turn for Happiness

“I can’t believe it’s over” Obi-Wan let out a long breath. If anyone had told him a year ago that he’d be where he was now, he would’ve accused them of inhaling a bucket of spice.

But here he was. It was a calm evening; all meetings were done for the day, comms and datapads had been turned off, boots and utility belts left by the door. He was on their battered old sofa, lying in the arms of the being he’d loved since he was seventeen years old.

With his back resting on Qui-Gon’s chest he could feel one hand lazily carding through his hair as they listened to some quiet piece on the radio.

It was so…domestic. He never, in all his dreams, thought he’d have this.

“Mmmm?” Disappointingly, his love didn’t seem to grasp the splendour of the moment and turned the page of his book.

“The war, the Sith.” He continued. “It’s just hard to believe” he admitted, squeezing the knee next to him.

Qui-Gon hummed again, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“You did it, my love.”

Obi-Wan made a negative noise.

“Me and a temple full of Jedi, The Chosen One, and a whole army”

Another kiss on top of his head. Qui-Gon said nothing, Obi-Wan knew his opinion on the matter. But then he was prone to thinking Obi-Wan was the centre of the Universe (and hadn’t that taken some getting used to?!)

He wondered if he would be alive without this man beside him. When it had felt like it was all just too damn hard, he’d given Obi-Wan everything; his time and his love and his endless support.

“How are the clones?” Qui-Gon asked, turning away from his reading for a moment.

Obi-Wan felt himself smile.

“Well, I think. A few are probably still drunk, but they’re all making their own paths and trying new things. They’re happy” he explained.

He felt Qui-Gon nod. Obi-Wan tilted his head, thoughtfully as the other man continued to stroke his hair in just the most wonderful way. 

“Anakin, Padme and the kids too, they’re nearly all moved into the lake house on Naboo. Pestering us to go and visit.”

Qui-Gon snorted.

“After they’ve finished decorating.”

“Quite. Ahsoka is with them at the moment, she can help”

“Hmm I should imagine she’ll end up training the twins.”

“I hope so. She’s happy at the moment though.” he said quietly. Qui-Gon turned the page of his book and Obi-Wan continued thoughtfully. Yes, all his friends were happy and safe.

“I think…I think it’s my turn” he said slowly. “Our turn.” He clarified.

The hand in his hair froze and Obi-Wan pushed himself up to sit on the sofa and look at his love.

“To be happy” he clarified “and together” he said simply, and to his surprise his heart was hammering in his chest.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon leaned forward with wide surprised eyes. Obi-Wan felt his confidence building and his words coming back. If there was ever a time to bring his A game, this was it.

“Neither of us is in imminent danger of joining the force, democracy still exists and everybody we love is still alive.” He explained, his resolve growing with every word. “We’ve made it through everything the Galaxy can throw at us; death, war, Sith, insane reckless padawans” he said with a small smile.

He reached out and took one of Qui-Gon’s hands in his. “I belong by your side, I always have” he said with conviction “and I would like to experience everything our bond can give us. I want to be with you in all the ways that I can.” He said earnestly. “If that’s agreeable to you of course.” He added, almost as an afterthought. It wouldn’t do to be presumptuous.

There was a beat of silence and then a large hand reached over and stroked his cheek, tilting his face gently upwards to meet midnight blue eyes.

“Do you mean it? Are you sure?” Qui-Gon asked, holding him with that intense gaze.

“Yes” he breathed. “I’m sorry it took me so long.” He projected his apology into the Force for a moment before he was pulled into a searing kiss.

It was the kind of kiss people wrote poems about, Obi-Wan would reflect privately later. He moved his hands to tangle in long chestnut hair as firm lips pressed against his and it seemed like all the passion and happiness he’d ever felt found a conduit.

He felt a profound loss as they broke apart.

“I love you” Qui-Gon murmured against his lips.

“I love you too” he shuddered out, and felt a sudden dizzying rush. He’d never said that to anybody before. But here he was; he’d been hopelessly, unbelievably in love with this man for so long and was suddenly desperate to say it.

“I love you” he repeated, feeling it roll around his mouth until perfect rough lips were on his again. He could feel Qui-Gon’s joy and pleasure lighting up the Force around them and knew he was doing the same.

“If its agreeable” his partner muttered, seemingly in disbelief. 

“What?” he was confused.

“If that’s agreeable” Qui-Gon repeated, incredulously, prowling towards him.

“Yes…why are you- Ah!” he yelped as out of nowhere and with all the speed of a Jedi Master, he was unceremoniously picked up and slung over one of the other man’s massive shoulders as he stood up.

“Qui-Gon!” he spluttered in shock, hitting his fists against the bigger man’s broad back “What the bloody kark do you think-“ he was cut off by a sharp smack on the rump and a laugh from the man carrying him.

“I’ll show you agreeable!” he laughed, carrying Obi-Wan to the bedroom. Obi-Wan couldn’t help it. He was so dam happy with this ridiculous, lovely, giant of a man he just burst out laughing.

“You are insane! I’m in love with a mad-man” he laughed as he was flung on to the bed, bouncing a little.

Qui-Gon was rid of his shirt in one quick movement before moving to straddle him on the bed.

“A very agreeable mad-man” he clarified with a smirk, before kissing the rest of Obi-Wan’s joyous laughter away.


	12. Coming Out

A perfectly respectable pair of Jedi Masters stood before the council.

“Greetings” Master Ti, always one to get straight to the point, kicked things off. “Master Kenobi, you have something to bring to the attention of the council?” she asked

Obi-Wan nodded once.

“A matter that concerns both Qui-Gon and myself.” He gestured at the man next to him.

Interested nods encouraged them to continue, and he supressed a smile as he was sure he got the barest hint of apprehension from Masters Windu and Plo.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

_Well, nothing for it._

“We, that is Qui-Gon and I, have a soul-bond.” He said, and then resisted the urge to physically step back, away from his words.

More silence.

“Pardon?”

“Obi-Wan is correct” Qui-Gon stood forward and took over. “We have a Force bond, deeper than a pair bond or a training bond, that appears to be a soul-bond.”

_There now, give them time to let that sink in –_

“And we are going to embrace it, and all that comes with it”

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to close his eyes, instead sending a feeling of exasperation at his bonded.

They looked at each other whilst the council erupted into predictable confusion.

“A bond? Are you sure?!”

“How do you know?”

“Embrace it how?

“How long as this been going on for?!”

The two stood silently side by side until Obi-Wan decided enough was enough. He took a step forward and was incredibly surprised when the rest of the council instantly lapsed into silence and looked at him expectantly.

“I understand you have questions” he said firmly, “and we would be happy to answer them before coming to a point of action.”

“Show us this bond, you will.”

Obi-Wan nodded, they had known this would the first question. Obligingly both men let down formidable shields, both between each other and the outside world.

He was unable to stop the wide grin that took over his face as he felt their bond came to life. It was just wonderful, and he felt Qui-Gon’s glee at the stupefied and dazed exclamations from the council around them as the wave of light and love crashed over everyone in the vicinity.

Obi-Wan distantly heard himself give a hum of contentment that he knew he’d be embarrassed about later but just couldn’t find it within himself to care right now.

He and Qui-Gon could’ve happily stayed that way forever, but there was a terminally sensible part of him that decided it wasn’t advisable, and gradually he maneuvered his shields back in to place, encouraging his partner to do the same.

The council looked at them in awe.

“That’s a soul bond” Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out, his gentle voice heavy with shock.

“Yes” Qui-Gon answered drily, rocking back on his heals obviously pleased with himself. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes and braced himself for the obvious questions. It was all going to come out now. He found the idea strangely freeing.

“Congratulations” Mace Windu spoke up for the first time, and Obi-Wan was intensely grateful for his level-headed friend’s declaration, a show of support setting the tone for the others. “It is a rare and beautiful thing.”

“Yes indeed” Plo joined in and Obi-Wan smiled at him. “It feels a new bond, how long has it existed?”

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other for a split second.

“We kept it inactive, until last night” Qui-Gon explained, and Obi-Wan sent a pulse of gratitude at him.

Mace steepled his fingers thoughtfully.

“Yes, but for how long has it existed?” he asked again. Obi-Wan sighed mentally. Time to face the music.

“Since I came back”

“Since I was a Padawan”

They both spoke at the same time, and were met with an awkward silence. 

“What?” It was Qui-Gon, this time, asking the question. Obi-Wan found suddenly it was quite hard to look at him. He could feel his colleague’s gentle curiosity prodding at them in the Force.

“I…yes” he cleared his throat. It was going to come out eventually. “Our training bond changed towards the end of my apprenticeship, into a soul-bond” he clarified, with none of his usual finesse.

“What?” His partner’s bewilderment, and no small amount of hurt, fleetingly crossed their bond.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know it for sure at the time, only when I established my training bond with Anakin did I know the difference." He explained apologetically “I had my suspicions but I didn’t think you’d allow yourself to…discuss it, due to our positions.” He started slowly; twelve sets of eyes glued to him. “I was going to ask you about it, after I was knighted” he explained. _Then you died._

He was dimly aware of the council looking at him but all that mattered was the man next to him, who turned beautiful, soulful eyes on him before taking his hand and squeezing, their bond lighting up with love and sorrow.

“I’m…I’m sorry” he said softly. He got another squeeze in return and they both turned to the others.

“You were bonded when Master Jinn died?” Depa asked gently.

Obi-Wan nodded, vaguely annoyed by the waves of sympathy coming from the others. He was distracted, though, when Master Yoda made a noise of discontent, tapping his stick on the floor in a sure sign of annoyance.

“Told us, you should have” he scolded. “Helped you, we could have.”

Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment.

“I know” he said earnestly, hoping his sincerity came across in the Force. “I just…I couldn’t.” he said, helplessly, feeling familiar shame wash over him only for it to be swept away by a rush of love from the man next to him.

Yoda made another unhappy noise.

“Denied a Force given bond” he reprimanded. “ignored the will of the Force, you have, since revived Qui-Gon was.”

_It’s true, he had. And he’d do it again._

“It…hurts rather a lot when one half of a bond dies” Obi-Wan replied, looking at the window frame in between Mace Windu and his own empty chair. He took a breath and squared his shoulders “that’s why I refused to acknowledge or activate our bond when Qui-Gon returned.” He glanced at the man beside him. “It was at my insistence. And I am not convinced that it was the will of the Force for me to place Qui-Gon in harms way unnecessarily.”

He felt Qui-Gon give the mental equivalent of a harrumph at this, familiar words from arguments passed.

“Well, whatever the past situation” Master Ti, ever practical, drew them back to the point. “There is no doubt that you have a soul-bond, blessed by the Force.” She stated.

“It’s wonderful” Depa smiled at both of them. Obi-Wan sent her a pulse of gratitude in the Force.

“Thank you”

“There hasn’t been a soul bond for hundreds of years” Master Mundi pointed out.

“Indeed” Mace steepled his fingers under his chin. “We may need to take some time and consider a sensible course of action, one that is safe and healthy for both of you” Mace paused, he must have sensed Obi-Wan’s trepidation.

“We will not stand in it’s way” he assured them “only decide how best to support you.”

He smiled as he looked at them, an old friend of both of them. 

“Go” he instructed. “Let us think and we will find you.”

Obi-Wan didn’t need telling twice, and was rather surprised Qui-Gon didn’t actively run out of the chamber, but both Masters merely bowed their thanks, and managed to resist grabbing on to each other until they made it to the lift.


	13. Starting Happy Ever After

Qui-Gon Jinn relaxed in his chair, letting the hum of the ship wash over him as it took him and his bond mate further from the temple, the senate, and all the other people making demands of the General who basically just won the war.

Mace had caught them both at mid-meal and informed them of the council’s decision on their newly activated bond; they were to spend time exploring it fully and then with the guidance of a senior councillor, confirm formally that they wished to be bonded.

The Korun Master had thrust a pad under their noses with the healer’s latest report on both of their mental and physical health; Qui-Gon was doing well for a formerly dead man, however Obi-Wan was about as healthy as a sock in a trash compactor.

And so, seven hours later The Negotiator and his newly acknowledged bond mate were being bundled into a ship.

"It’s a holiday gentleman' Mace had reminded them both from the bottom of the ship’s ramp. "Jinn’ he barked “Make sure he relaxes" he instructed the elder Jedi, who bowed before gently pushing his spluttering partner into the ship.

Obi-wan was currently occupying the co-pilots chair, having snapped out of his quiet sulking when presented with information from the Skiptonia tourist board.

The pale man thumbed the pad idly.

“What do you think about going to see the shrunken heads of Alba?” He asked without looking up, fascinated by the information in front of him.

Qui-Gon made a non-committal noise.

“Hmm alright then. Here, there's a hike near us that goes all along the cliff edge and up to the old priory, that'd be fun” Obi-Wan supplied.

Qui-Gon shrugged.

“Sure”

“Or there's the International Gallery, I've always wanted to go there. They have the original Tapestry of Iron.” Not waiting for a response Obi-wan made a pleased noise and carried on “Oh they're having an exhibition on the architecture of their Southern continent. That'll be very interesting!”

Qui-Gon smiled to himself. His beloved had always been a little too liberal with the word interesting, in his opinion.

He caught Obi-wan staring at him.

'Well? What do you think?' The other man asked expectantly, large blue eyes widened in question.

'I think they all sound fine, Dear Heart' he answered neutrally.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. They'd known each other long enough for him to know what that meant.

'Alright' he huffed, folding his arms. 'What do _you_ want to do?

“Well” Qui-Gon smiled again and kept looking ahead “I thought as soon as we arrive, I'd have you up against a wall.” he offered conversationally, and was immensely gratified when he heard the clatter of a datapad being dropped. “Yes” Qui-Gon clarified in a thoughtful tone, as if just deciding. “I want your legs wrapped around me and my hands on that perfect arse.”

“Oh”

Ignoring him Qui-Gon continued.

“Then I thought we could explore the bathroom, after all we’d have to clean up in the shower” he said reasonably. “And then maybe have some fun together in the tub? I do love the sight of you all wet.”

He heard a strangled sort of noise from Obi-Wan but didn't interrupt his flow.

'And then of course, we'll want to head to the bedroom' he carried on in the same breezy tone. 'And I was thinking I might take you slowly, a long luxurious screw whilst I take you apart, bit by bit all night, until you're a beautiful mess beneath me.'

He let a beat of silence ring out.

“But of course, all your ideas sound nice” he said innocently, finally turning to look at his bond mate in the opposite chair.

His love was blushing madly, looking determinedly out the window. A tiny sadistic part of Qui-Gon, one that he'd acknowledged and embraced many years ago, loved doing that to the younger man. Not many things could get The Negotiator into a flustered, speechless tangle; but he could.

“That...” Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “Yes that sounds like a good plan.” He smiled, slightly bashfully, “I wholeheartedly approve.”

Qui-Gon grinned.

“Excellent” he said cheerfully.

They sat in silence for a moment, before he felt movement beside him and looked a cross to see Obi-wan getting up.

He felt a pang of disappointment, regretting his teasing. He loved sitting and watching the stars go by in a cockpit with Obi-Wan. It made him feel like it was just the two of them in the entire galaxy.

But the other man wasn't turning to leave the cockpit, he was coming towards Qui-Gon.

He said nothing, only gave a puzzled look when Obi-Wan flipped a switch on the console.

'Autopilot' the smaller man explained before turning to him with a very particular kind of smile and wonderful sparking blue eyes.

With a couple of impossibly graceful movements he swung one leg other over Qui-Gon's lap and straddled him in the chair.

'Ah!'

His love settled himself so his face was inches from Qui-Gon’s, lips turned up in an impish smile.

“Hello there”

“What’s this then?' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Obi-wan ran his hands over the bemused Jedi’s scalp, getting them lost in his hair.

“You can't just go around saying things like that you know' He scolded lightly, before cutting off Qui-Gon’s response with a searing kiss, and pushing the chair back to recline.

They started their holiday, and their happy ever, early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. 
> 
> Well folks that's it, thank you SO much for sticking with me, I was so nervous to try something so different and new and I have honestly found all your comments and kudos' to be absolutely invaluable. Special thanks to Winrael, Picavenger14 and iamsonny_j for all your comments and encouragement, I appreciate you guys so damn much!


	14. Bonus Chapter  Pampering The General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're baaack! So this little scenario wouldn't leave my head; Its an utterly pointless bit of fluff (set before the last three chapters) wherein Obi-Wan gets a bit of TLC. Hope you enjoy!

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a very tightly wound person. Such had always been the case; an unfortunate consequence of putting 100% effort into absolutely everything he did.

Qui-Gon loved him for his generous nature, it was an intrinsic part of his beloved’s personality. Obi-Wan approached his duties to the Order, and to the Galaxy at large, with all the seriousness which they were due. And as the war drew on and more and more responsibilities were piled on his shoulders, he pursued peace and preservation of life with a single-minded determination that could move planets.

But it was taking its toll.

In the year since his miraculous return from the dead and back into Obi-Wan’s life, Qui-Gon had seen with each passing day the tension in the man’s lean frame mounting. It was a couple of cycles after General Kenobi had disembarked from The Negotiator and returned to Qui-Gon once again, that he decided to do something about it. The stiffness of his love’s beautiful pale neck, rolled absentmindedly every so often whilst he was reading, was obvious and the firm unyielding set of his shoulders was like clutching durasteel when they were intimate.

Qui-Gon Jinn hatched A Plan.

\---

A tenday later and he was congratulating himself on a job well done. So far.

He had painstakingly set the scene: After making a light dinner for them both with just the right amount of wine to have Obi-Wan slouching in his chair ever so slightly, (Qui-Gon had been thrilled to have pulled out a couple of laughs from his beloved over their meal) Qui-Gon had taken him by the hand and, with a gentle kiss to his knuckles, he pulled the bemused General into the refresher.

The tall man sat back on his heals next to the bath (he doubted there was a tub on Coruscant that could accommodate all 6 foot 5 of himself with room for another person) and ran his hands through damp copper hair, smiling at the hum of contentment Obi-Wan let out.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Obi-Wan like this, a picture of relaxed decadence. Arms stretched out resting on either side of the tub, head thrown back and eyes closed; the candlelight was dancing across his features and lighting up his hair.

Qui-Gon was the luckiest man in the Galaxy.

“Hmm s’nice” the drowsy man slurred, opening his eyes and looking at Qui-Gon upside-down.

He grinned.

“And we’re not done yet” he said placing a kiss to his love’s damp forehead. The water was getting cold.

“Hmm?”

Qui-Gon stood.

“Up you get” he instructed, ignoring Obi-Wan’s uncharacteristic grumbling and pulling him up by the arm, doing his best not to pay too much attention to the distracting way the water ran down his toned chest. He pressed a towel into his arms and another around his shoulders, and a kiss to the other man’s lips.

He smiled at how dazed usually alert blue eyes were, peaking out from under a slightly too-long fringe.

“Come on, I want you in the bedroom” he teased. To his surprise Obi-Wan paused, a tell-tale flush creeping up his neck.

“Er…Qui” One hand awkwardly brushed through his damp hair. “I’m so tired, I’m really not sure I’m up for…activities, tonight” he said apologetically, pushing regret at Qui-Gon in the Force. “Thank you so much for all this - I really am sor-“

“Ssshhh”

In moments Qui-Gon had his embarrassed lover in his arms, kissing away the apology. “That is not what I had in mind” he reassured him. “And I did _not_ ” he punctuated his words with another kiss “do all this to get you into bed” he said firmly.

His fiercely intelligent bond-mate had such ridiculous ideas sometimes.

“Come on through” he said, all business again, and ushered Obi-Wan, towel around his hips, into the Master’s bedroom that Qui-Gon had painstakingly set earlier.

Obi-Wan stalled in surprise on the threshold. The room looked magnificent even if Qui-Gon did say so himself; there were even more candles flickering away on every surface, a huge fluffy towel was spread on top of the perfectly made bed, kept warm by the hot water bottles sitting on it, and the air was full of a meandering light melodies from a radio somewhere.

Qui-Gon barely resisted rubbing his hands together in anticipation as he beamed at the stupefied look on Obi-Wan’s face.

“Oh Qui, it’s beautiful” he gasped. “I can’t believe – you’ve done all this?” he paused and pulled the taller Jedi closer to him, kissing him soundly. “Wonderful man” he said against Qui-Gon’s lips before pulling back suspiciously. “Are you sure this isn’t for sex? I didn’t mean to spoil things.” More apology was pushed into the Force.

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and pulled away.

“No, it is not! I am not some kind of sex-mad teenager Master Kenobi” he rebuked fondly. Obi-Wan snorted and looked at the bed again, his eyes settling on the special cushion Qui-Gon had procured especially for the occasion.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose and he looked at it for a beat.

“Is that a haemorrhoids cushion?”

Qui-Gon whacked his cheeky lover on the arm.

“No it is not a _haemorrhoids_ cushion! It's a massage cushion. Your face goes in the hole.” He explained. “I'm going to give you a massage” he proclaimed happily.

Obi-Wan gave him a rather dubious look.

“Can you…I didn't know you could do that.” he said carefully.

Qui-Gon tried very hard not to be insulted.

“Well, there’s been a series of lectures on for healers, and I’ve only attended a few but I think I have the knack of it.” He said confidently.

“Oh Qui that’s so kind of you” Obi-Wan looked at him for a moment, and Qui-Gon could see all his hard work over the evening thus far evaporating, as his shy love’s body language went from cautious to downright skittish. “But really I’m fine, let's have sex instead.” He offered quickly, “Or maybe I could-”

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes again and swallowed the rambling in a kiss.

“Just be quiet and lie down. Please. I want to take care of you. You need this Obi-Wan.” He said quietly, turning an intense gaze on the other and pushing love and care into the Force around them.

That seemed to do the trick, as with one final look and a little nibble of his bottom lip Obi-Wan (rather woodenly) made it over to the bed and lay down on his stomach, making sure his towel was secure and dutifully putting his head in the hole in the special cushion.

With an application of the Force that nobody else would see Qui-Gon summoned the oil and the scent of pine and flowers filled the air. He waved it near Obi-Wan’s head.

“Take a deep breath” he instructed and was gratified with the woosh of air he heard from the man on the bed. “Alright I’m going to start on your back. Just relax.”

Obi-Wan let out an affirmative grunt and Qui-Gon stalled a moment.

He hadn’t thought this through. The bed was at such a height that he could almost hear his back pre-emptively screaming in pain. He wouldn’t be able to bend over for that long.

He assessed the situation.

Obi-Wan seemed to sense his hesitation

“I thought you were going to-oof!”

“Sorry, is this alright?”

Qui-Gon had solved his problem by climbing onto the bed and sitting on Obi-Wan, straddling his (frankly, fantastic) behind. Not only did it ensure ease of movement, but it would stop the other from running away.

Obi-Wan snorted

“Oh yes, quite alright” he gave a little wiggle beneath his lover. Qui-Gon marvelled at how he managed to flirt with his face mashed into a cushion.

He gave the behind a light whack.

“Breathe deeply and slowly” he instructed quietly; in the breathy, calm tone he’d heard the instructors use. “And shut up” he added, in that same light, soft, tone.

He set to work slowly running his hands in long, even strokes firmly across the pale shoulders beneath him, up and down Obi-Wans arms, down his spine, all the time getting firmer in his touch, feeling the muscles underneath his palms.

Which were still tense.

“For this to work you have to relax you know” he commented, in what he had discovered was his ‘giving a massage’ voice. Obi-Wan twitched.

“I am relaxed”

Qui-Gon scowled down at the back of Obi-Wan’s head.

“Well...could you relax more?”

“I'm trying!”

“Try harder”

This was not how he had pictured this going.

“Maybe this is as relaxed as I am capable of getting?”

Ahh the snark was emerging. To his dismay, Qui-Gon found himself rising to the bait.

“If this is as relaxed as you can be, it’s amazing you haven't snapped in half yet.”

His ‘giving a massage’ tone was fluctuating wildly.

Obi-Wan turned to look at him as best he could, unable to move much whilst being sat on.

“Look, alright, Qui-Gon I really appreciate it but this isn't working, it’s just not for me” he said hurriedly, “why don't I give you a message?”

Qui-Gon breathed out heavily through his nose.

 _Force give him patience_.

He thought back to the lectures he attended and the research he had done.

“No no, its alright I'm sorry” he gently pushed Obi-Wan back into position and planted a light kiss on his crown. “Let's try something else.”

“Well I don't know how else one can really give a - aaaahhhh”

Obi-Wan’s grumbling dissolved into a breathy gasp as Qui-Gon dug his thumbs into a pressure point right at the base of Obi-Wan’s skull. He smiled smugly as the man went practically limp beneath him all of a sudden.

_There we are._

“Alright?” he asked gently

“mmm”

_I’ll take that as a yes_

Excited to finally put his learning into practice, Qui-Gon began gentle circular motions working up Obi-Wan’s head, absolutely delighted at the soft sounds of happiness emitting from the pale body underneath him as he cupped his neck and continued digging in his thumbs.

There was blissful silence between them for long, lazy minutes. Just the drifting melodies of the Jedha flutes and the sound of Qui-Gon’s hands in Obi-Wan’s hair. He could do this for hours.

“Alright” His ‘giving a massage’ tone was back. “I’m going to move to your feet now just stay still.”

Obi-Wan let out an unhappy grunt when Qui-Gon moved off him gracelessly and he couldn’t resist putting a kiss onto messy hair.

Sitting on the floor Qui-Gon took one of Obi-Wan’s feet in his hands, gently shushing him when he made a startled noise.

General Kenobi spent a lot of time on his feet; battles on hard ground running around for hours at a time, whole days standing on the bridge or pouring over holo maps, In fact, Qui-Gon mused, the state of those damn cruisers was probably responsible for most of Obi-Wan’s muscular problems.

He groaned when Qui-Gon dug his thumbs in to the ball of one foot, finding his rhythm massaging small circles as he went for a few minutes, squeezing and pulling toes, before working up into slender ankles applying even pressure all the way.

He didn’t think it was possible, but Obi-Wan seemed to melt even more at the attention on his poor feet and hard calves as Qui-Gon gradually made his way back up, resisting the urge to squeeze the shapely ass under the towel, and deciding to give Obi-Wan’s back another try.

“I’m going to get on you again” he said calmly. Despite his dazed and semi-coherent state, Obi-Wan managed a cheeky snort and Qui-Gon rolled his eyes.

Settling back into his spot he tried again, this time with much more luck. Obi-Wan was completely boneless underneath his hands, skin and muscles yielding easily until Qui-Gon found a particularly tough knot on his right shoulder.

He grimaced as he touched it firmly and got a sharp gasp in return.

“Sorry” Qui-Gon placed a quick kiss to the area in question, pushing regret into the Force around them. “This is going to hurt but I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Once he’d gotten an affirmative noise he pressed on, wincing at the groans of pain he was producing as he kneaded the tight, knotted muscles under his hands, muttering apologies and soothing words as he went.

He joined Obi-Wan in his sigh of relief once he was finished, going back to gently squeezing the back of his neck and rubbing up and down his spine. Thankfully the other shoulder wasn’t nearly so bad, Obi-Wan’s non-dominant side.

To-do list taken care of, and his partner floppy and pliant and simply _radiating_ lazy relaxation, Qui-Gon enjoyed running his hands all over his wonderful body, enjoying the intimacy and the chance to focus all his attentions on Obi-Wan with no squirming or shyness.

“How are you my love?” he asked gently, leaning down to mutter into Obi-Wan’s hair.

He smirked when he received no response, fairly convinced the exhausted man was fast asleep. Gently disembarking from his perch, he stretched his own stiff back and looked contentedly at the sleeping man.

It was bedtime.

“Obi-Wan” he said gently. He wanted to get them both under the covers, Obi-Wan would wake up in a couple of hours cold and grumpy if he left him like his.

“Beloved” he tried again, shaking him lightly on the shoulder. He was amused when all he got was an annoyed grunt from The Negotiator. And no movement.

Qui Gon sighed fondly, taking stock. He gently called upon the Force and with a wave of his hands lifted the dozing man clean off the bed – something he would never have been allowed to do had Obi-Wan had any wits about him.

Folding back the thick duvet he gently lowered his love down, to a questioning sound and a tendril of Force sent towards him. Seeking him out.

Sending a warm pulse in return he quickly stripped off his own light clothes and slid into bed at the other side, Obi-Wan immediately shuffling towards him, curling into his space.

Qui-Gon was unable to resist grinning broadly, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the man he loved happy and safe in his arms.


End file.
